7thgradeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Football
Popular sport on Earth developed in Canton, Ohio. Written by: Samuel Whitney Sports were and still are life to many. However, football was a game of injuries and worry. History Then there was a turning point that changed everything. On February 2, 2022, the Powerhouse New England Patriots were facing off against the New York Giants. At the time this was a rivalry, but now the Patriots overpower all teams too much to have rivals. At the start of the first quarter the Patriots had a 7 - 0 lead over the Giants, Then on 3 & 7 with 3:45 left in the quarter, the most gruesome injury in all of sports history to date occurred. Giants quarterback Eli Manning took a sack from Patriots edge rusher Michael Bennett and he came down on the turf so hard his leg bent and broke in 4 different places, destroying his whole leg bone. This was similar to the injury Redskins quarterback Joe Theismann suffered 34 years earlier. These injuries ended their careers in the National Football League (NFL). According to Patriots quarterback Daniel Jones it was the “nastiest injury I’ve ever seen in my life.” Over the next 3 seasons NFL players began to think about the injury Manning had suffered happening to them and demanded better equipment and protection. Some NFL players even began to go on a strike that would end when they got the better equipment and a new commissioner. The commissioner of football operations at the time, Roger Goodell, decided to do nothing about it and got relieved of his job. “Thank God that man is gone” said hall of famer Tom Brady. Brady was the center of many conflicts in the National Football League involving the commissioner. One of which was the cause of the old iconic T-shirt portraying Goodell as a clown, shown here. After Goodell was relieved of his post, the NFL had a hard time finding another worthy candidate for the job. But the job was filled by interim commissioner, former Cleveland Browns general manager, John Dorsey. Dorsey who was 64 at the time, replaced Goodell and gave the players what they desperately wanted as soon as he took the job. As a result of this the players of the National Football League put up the best season of football to date. According to the NFL box office the 2025 season recorded the highest ticket sale and watch ratings to date. Dorsey remained as the commissioner for the next fifteen years until he retired on June 5, 2040. He passed away just two years after his retirement. Former Cleveland Browns quarterback and Hall of famer, Baker Mayfield said this about Dorsey “He was like a second father to me, giving me all the support I needed and then some. He was the man who picked me first in the draft and wouldn’t trade me. I am forever grateful” In response to Dorsey’s death people began to see that the way Dorsey was in charge was that he took in all opinions. To Dorsey, all opinions and thoughts held value. Therefore NFL proposed the “Dorsey proposal” to Congress of America. This was a proposal that made opinions of all people, no matter how much money they had, valid. While this was a risk, this proposal had a high upside. This proposal was another way to solve more issues throughout the world. While there would remain to be a president he/she would hold less power and the people of America would hold more. Congress accepted this proposal to try it and it worked right away. Within a year of this law being put in place issues like global warming, gun violence and many others had been solved. These issues were solved by the ideas of civilians, not member of the government. Due to John Dorsey and this law, the world changed for the better. Creating equality for all. After seeing the success of America the rest of the world adapted this and instantly changed for the better. Countries that were violent and impoverished less than a decade before this law was put in place became safe and wealthier. John Dorsey changed the world.